First Come, First serve
by TheVoidUnknown
Summary: It always seemed odd that neither of the other schools attempted to get someone as famous as Harry into their school. This features a Harry that went to Beauxbatons and the effects, negative and positive, that came from this. Harry/Fleur


First come, First Serve

Prologue

_BANG_

"Wake up, boy!" Harry woke as he always did. In his cupboard and to the banging of his aunt's door. It had been three weeks since the incident at the zoo and he was still stuck in his room.

He got off of his bed and exited his 'room' and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Make sure you don't burn it." Harry only nodded knowing that It would only cause trouble for him.

The day took an interesting turn at about noon when he was weeding his aunt's garden. A woman wearing robes walked up to the door. He heard her knock and saw, through the window, his uncle get up and answer the door.

Refocusing on his work he barely paid attention to the conversation that turned into yelling followed by the slamming of the door. He only stopped when he felt a shadow fall across him.

He looked up to see the woman staring down at him. "Do you know where I can find 'arrison potter?"

He was a bit caught off by the accent but managed to process her question. While the name was not what he was used to he was sure that no one else in the area had the last name Potter. "That's me ma'am."

Her eyebrows rose slightly as if surprised that was his name. "Alright zen I have a letter for you." Reaching into her robe she pulled an envelope that seemed to be of an older style and was sealed with a wax crest, which seemed to be two golden wands emitting stars. Frowning slightly he opened the letter.

_Dear Harrison James Potter,_

_You are here by invited to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. _

_As you have been raised by Muggles we have sent a faculty member to aid you in gathering supplies, should you accept our offer._

_Sincerely headmistress Olympia Maxime_

Harry's frown deepened as he continued reading through the letter. "So what exactly is Beauxbatons?"

The woman pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes before answering. "It's a school for learning magic in France."

He blinked, "I'm being invited to learn magic in France. I have a question, why am I being invited to a 'magical' school in France."

The woman frowned. "You don't know?" When she saw his still questioning face she explained. "Well you're a wizard."

Harry blinked before he ruefully smiled. "That's funny ma'am but magic is not real."

The woman stared at him utterly confused. She had been told that he was being raised by his aunt who should know about magic. So why didn't he know? "Your Harrison, correct?" At his nod she continued. "Well zen you should know that you are a wizard."

He opened his mouth to answer before being cut of by a shrill "You!" They both turned to see his aunt approaching.

"I thought Vernon told you to get off our lawn." she shrieked as she approach the duo.

The woman frowned before opening her mouth to reply. "You told me that zere was no one 'ere by the name of 'arisson Potter."

"Petunia stiffened before grounding out, "Listen here that boy is not going to any school to learn about that."

The woman's eyes narrowed at the sentence spoke with such venom. "Why shouldn't he? It is 'is life and it is 'is choice."

His aunts eyes sparked with hidden anger. "This school is in France the boy doesn't know how to speak french and we will not be paying one pence."

The dark-haired woman smirked, "Not even a problem. I 'ave been given permission to help him pick out a book or hire a tutor for him to learn french and money to pay for tuition is most defiantly not a problem. So what do you say Harrison?"

Harry looked between his aunts red face and the woman's pale face. "Um, sure." His voice sounded weak but one couldn't blame him. All the sudden his world, which had been confined to mostly this house had been turned upside down, he was a wizard invited to a magical school in france. Not only that but he also had the choice of a tutor or books and according to this woman didn't have to worry about money.

She smiled, walking toward the back of the house, beckoning him to follow. Taking one last look at his aunt he ran to catch up. When the woman stopped she looked around for a moment before turning to him, "If you would just 'old on to my arm." she said 'olding it out for him.

He did nearly regretting it a moment later. He heard a crack and felt as though his small body was being squeezed through a straw. When they landed he had to fight to keep the contents of his stomach in his body.

"Nice, many people vomit when zey are apperated for the first time." He could see why. Picking up his head from looking at the ground his breath caught in his throat. Rows of the most interesting buildings he had ever seen lined the street which ended at a giant marble building.

"It's an amazing view isn't it?" He nodded, his mind had shut down at the sight. "I would have taken you to the french equivalent but I'm not sure if the Potters had any money stored there. You know it's just occurred to me that I haven't introduced my self yet. I am Professor Petit zee Potions Master of Beauxbatons."

Harry stared at her with confusion, "Potions?"

Professor Petit smiled, "Yes potions, zee art of brewing ingredients together into a product that could do a multitude of things. You could kill with a drop, simulate love with a vial, or even calm an angry beast." The love in her voice for her specified art.

"That sounds amazing." She smiled obviously agreeing. "Though I must ask why I'm being invited to a french school? Is it the closest school?"

Her smile dimmed answered, "Unfortunately the only reason you've actually been invited is because of your fame." When she saw his confused face she stopped walking. "You do know your famous right?" He shook his head, "When you were born it was a dark time in wizarding Europe. A man who called himself Voldemort was terrorizing the wizard world. So evil was he that a majority of British wizard refuse to even say his name. On Halloween ten years ago he went after your family. He killed your parents but when he turned his wand on you he the spell rebounded. It is unknown how it was possible but you survived the one curse that is unstoppable."

"That is zee reason you've invited to France. But it seems zat we were the first to contact you. Odd, I would have thought zat Hogwarts would 'ave gotten to you first."

They started walking again before he responded, "What is Hogwarts?"

"It's the school for magic in Scotland. Generally it is where you would have gone." He nodded accepting the answer. They continued walking toward the marble building, which he was told was the bank. They walked through the front doors which were guarded by creatures that Professor Petit explained that were goblins.

They walked up to one of the tellers were they waited patiently for the goblin to acknowledge them. Finally the creature looked up at them a sneer an his face, "What can we do for you today?"

His escort spoke in a much more kindly voice than he would have. "Yes we would like to take out some money from vault."

"I see. Does have his vault key?"

"No we will be in need of a replacement." The goblin took out a seemingly normal card and a dagger which he offered to Harry. When he looked at his escort she motioned him to prick his thumb. He did so letting his blood drip onto the card. The goblin took the card and inserted into a machine sitting to the side of him. After waiting a moment he opened a slot and took out a key and motioned them to follow.

After they had taken money out of his vault they moved on to gathering supplies for school, Which included a snowy owl for post and a set of books to help him learn french and an extra book on potion brewing, what she had said interested him, before they returned to his 'home'.

When they were at the front door she turned to him, "Someone will be 'ere to pick you up on September 1st. Until then, Mr. Potter." He nodded and entered Number 4 where he was immediately sent into his cupboard with his things.

* * *

**So I thought I would attempt to write some fanfiction. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated and if you have any question feel free to ask. My update schedule simply doesn't exist though I will try to get a new chapter up at least every two weeks. Finally this will be an Harry/Fleur pairing. The Next chapter will pick up at the beginning of 4th year. If you have any questions feel free to ask. So let me know what you think of the prologue.**

**-Void **


End file.
